Imagination: Round One
by roaringkitties
Summary: Based on when Shigure bites Yukina's neck. Lemon and smut! ShigurexYukina YukinaxShigure, Yugure, Shikina


**WARNING: Sorry guys, this is lemon content. Basically, it's not for young minds :]**

I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a small, fluffy pink towel around my bare self as I grabbed at my cell phone, which was sitting on the bathroom counter. I flipped it open to find a new message. "Kyaa! Yupina's newest update is great!" I smiled smugly to myself. Lately, things have been going pretty well, I guess it's thanks to my muses, Shigure and Akira. I almost sighed as I thought about the two before I caught myself. I was the "ice queen", untouchable, unlovable. I have never loved, and I was never loved. Until recently, when Akira confessed his feelings to me, shortly after I decided to use Shigure as an example for my romance novel. _ACHOO!_ Damn it, I better dry myself off pretty soon, I thought, in sudden realization of the sheer nakedness I was in. I grabbed a baby pink plaid patterned bra from my drawer and hooked it on, pulling on a matching pair of underwear. I stepped out of the bathroom and was met by a cold gush of air. Goosebumps instantly rose to my skin as I shivered. Shivered. What I did when Shigure bit the nape of my neck. When he caressed my neck with his long, smooth fingers as he grazed his lips against my vein and then bit with all his might. I moaned. Oh, just remembering that moment got me wet. I glanced at the clock. I had 30 minutes left. I tried to think back about what happened as my fingers slipped downward toward my waiting and dripping entrance. I slipped my panties off.

_-Imagination-_

After Shigure bit me, I moaned and yelped out sounds, panting. He gazed at me, lust filling his eyes. His hands reached to caress my face, examining the mark he had left. He stared into my eyes and removed my glasses. I quivered as he pulled me up onto his lap. I straddled him around his hips comfortably, feeling a hard bulge against my core. As I instinctively fidgeted on his lap, the bulge protruded more and more. I looked into his eyes and he blushed while moving long strands of jet black hair away from my face. My hands shook as they grabbed at his tie, God did I love it when he wore that tie, it looked so sexy on him. I quickly unknotted it and threw it to the floor and dove at the buttons. My fingers itched to feel his skin, and I ripped his shirt off and tossed it to a random corner. My fingers finally slid onto his toned, muscular chest. The cold, icy fingers traced over his hot, tan shoulders, making their way to his nipple. There I circled once, twice, thrice, before pertly pinching them lightly as he moaned in satisfaction. I grinned. Seems like he was somewhat of a masochist. My face burned as an idea entered my mind. I swallowed the embarrassment and lowered my head to his chest. I slowly let my tongue stick out between my swollen, red lips…

**Shigure's P.O.V.**

Her little lips opened to reveal a cute, pink tongue. Curious as to what she was going to do, I watched intently. The contact. Her tongue licked at my nipple and I moaned with pleasure. The moist, warm wetness of her tongue was cooled by the cold classroom air, causing my nipple to stand erect. I shook as she continued her ministrations to my other nipple. My erection grew larger as she slowly started to bite at the tip, rolling her tongue over and over, gaining experience and knowledge of what I liked. It drove me crazy, and there was quite a tent in my pants. When it felt like I was going to cum, I finally gasped out and told her to stop. I figured I'd pay her back for the wonderful treatment she'd given me. I tore off her shirt and her tie and beheld the breasts in front of me. Clad in a lacy plaid bra, her body was glowing from the sexual interaction. My fingers were quivering as the made their way to her back and quickly unhooked the bra. The scrap of cloth fell to her feet as I kicked it away. Her breasts were perky, quite large, and pink. I buried my head between her delicious breasts, taking in the scent of her. I slowly started to lick at her nipples, rolling over it just as she had to mine. I lightly nipped at the tip, eliciting a yelp followed by an erotic moan. She shuddered as I licked from her navel to the base of her neck, taking care to breathe between her two mounds.

**Yukina's P.O.V.**

I gasped, completely speechless of the amazing thing he had done to me. I was beginning to feel a little moist.. Down there… Something I had never felt before. And for some reason, I started to grind into his knee, loving the pressure on my entrance. He noticed this and smirked at me as he reached under my skirt and rubbed my slit once and hard. I moaned so hard right then. He slipped his finger underneath my underwear, gently playing with my clit, which drove me crazy. He then ripped his pants off, along with my skirt and panties. He stared at my womanhood as his erection, now free from captivity, grew to an unbelievable size. He happily laid me on the desk and asked me to spread my legs open. I did, and he dove his head between my legs. Oh, the way he worked his tongue was marvelous. He licked at the hole, paying special attention to my clit as his lightly flicked his tongue across it, nipping it every once in a while. He withdrew and started fingering me. He inserted one while I tried to get used to the feeling.

**Shigure's P.O.V.**

Oh god. The way her walls clenched against my one finger was amazing. She was so fucking tight. I moaned at the thought of how fucking amazing that would feel on my cock. I inserted another finger, slowly rubbing against the walls. I inserted a third finger, then a fourth. I then hooked them a bit and started pumping. I found her g-spot easily and caused her to moan loudly. She moaned and screamed for me to go faster and harder as she gripped my hair between her fingers. God, that turned me on. I hit her g-spot hard one more time and she came all over the desk. I lapped it up and licked her pussy, hard. She was shaking from her first orgasm that night. I winked at her and said, "Ready for round two?"

I removed my fingers from my wet, red entrance, panting and gasping.. I looked at the clock. OH SHIT I'M LATE.

**I hope you enjoyed! It was my first fanfiction EVER so I hope you can have some sympathy for some of the bad points.. Let me now if you want more~**


End file.
